


I'm Going To Love You Like I Am Going To Lose You

by TheLilSpud



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLilSpud/pseuds/TheLilSpud
Summary: Kili/OC Story. Marcy Fiore has always been happy being alone in her own little world but upon meeting a strange man in grey robes who suddenly transports her into Middle Earth and into adventures that she had only dreamed about will she finally find a place to belong? Will she finally find her people? And when she finally does find the family and people she could have only dreamed of will she be in time to stop what has already been written? If she cannot ... what then?





	1. A shocking beginning

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO EVERYONE :D I am trying out an idea of a Hobbit Fanfic :D This will be about an OC/Kili because who could resist those adorable cheeks and naughty eyes! But i thought it will be a great idea to play around with and hopefully he will be a brilliant character to write about plus the rest of the dwarves and our favourite hobbit are fabulous to write about also!   
> Please Please comment and let me know any mistakes or any amendments or just a simple HI or LOVE IT comment - this will let me know people are actually reading this and I will carry it on.   
> This is transferred from my Fanfiction.net account but due to them being stupid I am moving my stories over here and changing and updating them and hopefully improving them :) So please please COMMENT :D

Pleased to meet you, my name is Marcy Kellie Fiore. Pretty normal i'd say but a lot of people just tend to call me Marc (not like the guy name Mark but you pronounce the C more) or Mac or Marcy Kellie ... but that usually depends on how much trouble I am in. Sorry when I am nervous I start blabbering on about anything, you people want to know why on earth I am writing this. 

Well, I suppose my story - or well their story - well actually it is still my story in a way (do you see what I mean about the nervous blabbering). OUR story, sorry, is a strange one. Full of creatures and things i never though i would truly ever see in my life. I had only read about things like this before, i mean who hasn't read or at least have seen Lord of the Rings and such, however I am getting off topic (again sorry) this is our story. The version you haven't read or seen yet. I can now see why Bilbo doesn't let me write in his precious book, I may have to apologise to him later about it if my hand doesn't cramp up from writing. One thing I wish we had here was laptops ... any who getting back to the story. 

Here we go!

* * *

 

Running again to catch the infernal bus i curse at myself once more, I knew I should have woken up five minutes earlier then maybe I wouldn't be later to work as now guess who has to bloody walk. Groaning as the bus turns the corner and i swear revs his engine as he speeds up, I pull my coat closer around my body and huff as i pull the beanie hat on my head further down and stomp through the snow. 

Slipping and sliding for around twenty minutes while freezing my butt off as well i see my work, the coffee shop (i know exciting but what else can a twenty year old girl do to get money without having a degree yet). Ahead i can see an elderly man in a weird grey cloak, hey another Harry Potter fan - no judging here as I had done it only a few years ago in a red and black cloak - walking with a cane and slipping a bit. Hurrying forwards I see him stumble; running as safely as I could I reached his side. 

"Excuse me Sir, are you alright? Do you need some help to get somewhere?" I ask while his piercing grey eyes stare right into my own, I swear he can read my thoughts. Freaky!

"Thank you my dear but I am fine". Worrying my lip between my teeth I give him an unsure smile. 

"Are you sure, it wouldn't be a bother at all". He pulls his cloak closer to himself and twitches his quite large nose. 

"You want to help someone who is a stranger to you?" Chuckling at the man i smile softly. 

"Yes if that is hard to believe but if you don't want help at least let me call a taxi for you so you can get out of this freezing weather". His blinding smile surprised me, strange old man. 

"I guess you'll do". Huh, thanks mate! Trying not to frown I loop my arm so he could put his own through mine. As his arm encases my own I feel a sudden sucking sensation through my whole body as if someone is trying to squeeze me down a straw and my vision turns completely black. Freaking out A LOT let me just say! Holding onto the man's arm as tight as I could, I must be having a seizure or something, finding it hard to breathe I stumble on my knees before collapsing on the surprisingly soft floor. 

Honestly I feel like I am spinning ... maybe it is the floor? If the floor keeps moving I am so going to hurl all over it, grumbling I cling to the ground gripping it as tightly as I can. A deep chuckle makes my eyes spring open, being blinded by bright sunshine I push myself onto my feet gingerly while rubbing my eyes. The poor old man must be scared as anything by me passing out on him, removing my fingers all I am met with bright sunshine and luscious green rolling hills. Craning my neck to the right I see a large forest with a worn path going through it. Something tells me I am no longer in London any more. Hearing another chuckle I spin round and come face to face with the old man.

He still looked old in a sense but instead of leaning over crookedly he stood proudly straight, instead of the cane he was now holding a long staff made of light wood and a grey hat was now on top of his head. The only thing that hadn't changed was his grey robes and stormy grey eyes. Feeling like I had seen this man before I try to rack my brains before giving up and just glaring at him. I do not like this one bit! 

"Where the hell am I?" I ask while looking around at my surroundings again. Don't get me wrong it looked lovely and peaceful but this was not my home. Narrowing my eyes at the man stood in front of me with a satisified smile on his face I can feel my face start to flush from getting annoyed. "Who on Earth do you think you are? I am an innocent girl who would very much like to go back now please, ha ha you've had your joke now back to London please!" I snap my hands together and glare even more when he starts to laugh. "This is not funny," I manage to growl out.  

"Oh I am sorry Miss Fiore but you are quite the vision when you are angry". Spluttering, I can't even think of what to reply with as I start towards him ready to give him a piece of my mind when I start to realize he is even taller than before. I understand being five foot three inches is not exactly tall but still this guy has got to be over seven foot tall. And wait a second -

"-How do you know my name?" 

"I know many things about you Miss Fiore, including your name. To your other question, my name is Gandalf". I think the penny just dropped. 

Looking properly at him I remember the name Gandalf somewhere, the books that I loved as a child; Lord of the Rings! Oh please tell me I have not been kidnapped by some fanatic: please, please tell me that's not what has happened. Now I come to think of it he does look very similar to the Gandalf that Ian McKellen played in the films - eerily similar. I mean it's just too spot on perfect. Maybe I am being Punked? I might as well play along, if I am getting filmed I don't want to seem like a spoil sport on TV. 

"Okay  _Gandalf_ , where are we?" I wonder as I keep turning around, if I am being Punked they must have taken me into the country somewhere and cleared away all the snow ... doesn't seem that likely as it is warm. Okay theory number two, we are inside! Looking up at the sun i grimace. Nope. That is definitely the sun as I try to blink out the white circles in my vision. 

"We are near the Shire at the moment". Confused, i look up at him. Does he mean Worcestershire? Remembering that Hobbits in Lord of the Rings come from the Shire I just catch myself before i hit my head in stupidity. Perhaps I might be able to catch this guy out? 

"Okay, what county are we near?" I grin up at him in accomplishment when his thick eyebrows draw together in a furrow as he thinks. 

"What is a county?" Bugger this guy is good, okay change of pace. 

"Never mind, what century are we in?" I keep my eyes on him and watch as those thick eyebrows wiggle back to their original places and see that satisfied smile appear back on his lips. 

"You are in the Third Age, the year is 2941". Huh. Okay. He got me there. Biting my lip I rub the back on my neck as Gandalf observes me, this is seriously messed up. Perhaps I am dreaming? Pinching my arm I yelp at the pain that radiates from the area before looking up. Nope, still the same gorgeous green hills. Frowning at the man i cross my arms, maybe I fell, banged my head and I am now in a coma and this is what my consciousness has decided to put me in? "My dear, are you okay?" Jumping slightly at his voice I can't help but smile sheepishly up at him. 

"I am having a hard time believing that I am in Middle Earth, so you'll have to forgive me ' _Gandalf_ ', if that is your name, if I do not play along". With that statement I begin to glare at him again, I think it must be starting to take effect because he let out a long breath while shaking his head. Walking forwards he gestures for me to walk beside him. Seeing no one else around I decide to follow, hopefully the guy will snap out of the act and tell me where I actually am. 

"If i may ask Miss Fiore, if you say you were in Middle Earth why would you want to go back?" Those eyes were back on my face, watching everything, frowning I shrug. 

"It is home I suppose; I have a job and I'm enrolled at University. I need to finish my degree and become a teacher, plus I really want to travel all around the world as well". Smiling at the though of finally getting on a plane and travelling to America and New Zealand was enough to get me through any bad times while at Uni. Feeling his eyes still on me I quickly come back to this point in time instead of dreaming. 

"You want adventure?" Do I? I suppose I do, yes. Nodding, I smile up at the tall man. "What about your family? I did not hear you mention them nor your friends". My smile dropped as soon as the question was asked. 

"My Mom and Dad are both dead, from what I know I do not have many other relatives and the ones I do know about I am better off staying away from. Not too many friends either I guess, I'm usually too busy working or studying". I blink back the tears as I see my gorgeous Mom's face and my strong Father's in my memories. Five years and I still miss them. I always would. 

"I am sorry to hear you have gone through the sorrow of losing your family, especially at such a young age, but if you have no one to go back to apart from a job and education why would you not want to stay in Middle Earth? You could have adventures here". His charismatic voice draws me in before I chuckle. 

"You know I used to dream of coming to Middle Earth, becoming a strong indpendent warrior who didn't take any crap off anyone and would adventure from the Grey Havens to Mordor and help each character in my own way. But, Gandalf, we both know that cannot happen as it is only in literature. Middle Earth is not a real place." His condescending smile made me annoyed once more. "Why am I at this place, wherever this place is? And why will you not tell me who you are? Who you really are? What is your real name?" I finally lose my patience and have to hold off stomping my foot in anger. 

"So many questions so little time". Sighing he glances at me through those bushy eyebrows before looking across the fields as he comes to a sudden halt by a pond. I quickly skip out of the way to his side instead of nearly walking into his back.

"Gandalf?" Worrying I look up at him, as he finally cracked? 

"I understand that you are confused by where you are and I can understand why you do not believe you are in Middle Earth but I and a few other individuals need you to believe and understand that this is actually happening. Miss Marcy you are no longer from the realm Earth, you are in Middle Earth and right now we are going to visit Master Bilbo Baggins who I need you to help me convince to go on a quest". He takes a deep breath as I process all that information.

Bemused I can't help but shake my head: "Gandalf how on earth did i come to be in Middle Earth if that is the truth?" He smiles while placing a gentle hand on my shoulder, the way one would from a Grandfather to a Grandchild. 

"I brought you here; I need someone who is selfless. I felt you aura and spirit and saw the lonliness and sadness because of that place. Because that was not meant to be your true home, this was Miss Marcy. And because I knew we needed you and you needed us I decided to bring you, I am a Wizard after all. You deserve a new start Marcy, if you do not believe me then go through with this and keep believing you will wake up but I assure you. You won't. This is real. Go look in the water and see your true face". I can feel my mouth had drifted open at his speech, shutting it quickly before I look like a fool I run through all that he had just said. Surely i cannot really be in Middle Earth? 

Walking towards the pond, I peak over the edge into the water and gasp at the figure reflecting back. That surely is not me. Shakily i place my hands in to the blonde hair that is tumbling down to the waist, sliding past the largish ears poking through the curls, startling blue eyes layered with dark eyelashes watch the motion of my hands. However, most noticeable was the shortness of myself in this reflection. I couldn't be possibly over four foot and a half ... if that. Leaning further out I see the reflection frown as I myself did, pulling a funny face I see it do the same. Confused I look down and play with the ends of the blonde hair, mine before didn't even reach my shoulders. Feeling my nose, lips and ears I squeak slightly. Oh God was he actually telling the truth? 

Gulping i take a steady breath before looking down at the brown trousers tucked into black boots with a dark purple top and layered on top with a warm grey coat with what looked like sheep skin inside. Staring up at Gandalf for confirmation, he nods. That mysterious being ... it is me!

"Gandalf, what am I?" I ask while trying to stop my fingers from trembling. 

"You're a dwarf my dear, I'd say roughly around 80 years old if anyone should ask". He answers with a soft smile before coming to stand beside me. 

"What am i wearing?" Laughing he hugs my shoulders gently. 

"You are wearing travelling clothes my dear, like I said I need your help and with my help you get your dream. To travel and have as many adventures as so you wish". He grins down at me and gestures with his arm for me to walk with him again. 

"Why me Gandalf?" I try not to stumble as we walk now seeing that my feet are much bigger than they used to be.

"I told you before Miss Marcy, you were meant to be of this world and were ready for an adventure. You were always meant for this life". His beard twitches when he speaks making me smile slightly. Looking ahead i breathe out slowly and rub my eyes, giving myself a small shake. If I am to believe that this has really happened and that this was really my life, then I suppose my only option is to live it to the fullest. If it is a joke, then at least I can keep these very comfy set of boots. 

"So we are going to see a man called Bilbo Baggins?" I wonder as we carry on down the road. 

"Not a man, but a Hobbit, and yes. Will you help me convince him?" He questions as we climb over a fence, how on earth he manages to do it in that robe I will never know. 

"Suppose I can, what do you need me to do and say?" I pick a daffodil looking flower up and smell it before sliding it into my hair. 

"Just be your charming self, now I must warn you later before we get to Master Baggin's, he will not want to join this quest but I have told the others that we are to meet at his Hobbit Hole and I cannot stop them now so we must carry on as planned, i will bring you some provisions when I leave you at Master Baggin's," seeing my worried look he pats my shoulder. "Do not fret I will return I am just needing you to keep him busy for the time being". Laughing at his plan I can't help but grin.  

"Sneaky Gandalf, but I will comply. When you say others, who are they? And how long will you be leaving me with him for?" I probe as we start up a small hill. 

"Thirteen Dwarves will be joining us; I will only leave you for a slightly moment in time and I shall be back when the light leaves us so do not worry". He replies as he smiles at some small children. Feeling like my eyes were turning bigger and bigger at every person I see I glance up at Gandalf to see him chuckling. Glad I amuse him. Turning back to the 'people' I can only stare. They are even smaller than me with round bodies, cheeky grinning faces and every single one is walking around with no shoes but with very hairy big feet. "These dear Marcy are what we call Hobbit's and they aren't very trusting of Big People such as me, men or strangers so do not be upset if they give you a wide berth". Nodding in a slight daze I can't help but giggle when i see some male Hobbit's bowing to me, I don't think I have ever had any one bow to me before. Smiling at them as we pass I can hear whispers of Gandalf's name as well as 'She-Dwarf' and 'strangers in these parts'. The best whispers were ones of fireworks.

"Fireworks?" I question the Wizard who grins with a glitter of mischief in his eyes. 

"I am well known for my Dragon fireworks around here". He responds with a chuckle which i quickly join in. 

"Oh, you are going to have to show me them very soon. I adore fireworks!" Giggling we continue up the hill chatting about the different kind of fireworks he does, I found out he does a butterfly one that does not burn when you catch them but instead just flutter on your hand and head. 

We walk up to a Hobbit Hole with a happy little one sat on a bench puffing away on a pipe dressed in a yellow waistcoat, white shirt and brown breeches. He had a mop of light curly brown hair, a cute little button nose and I couldn't help but be impressed with his large smoke rings which Gandalf hurriedly burst with a smoke butterfly with raided the rings before buffeting into the poor Hobbit's dace. Holding back the scold I was going to give Gandalf I instead watched with fascination as his eyes finally focused on us. 

"Good Morning," now there was a cheerful fellow if you ever did need one. 

Of course Gandalf, being Gandalf, can only answer in a riddle: "what do you mean? Do you mean to wish me a good morning or do you mean that it is a good morning whether i want it or not? Or, perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning. Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on?" 

"All of them at once, I suppose." Trying not to chuckle I grin at the bewildered Hobbit, poor Bilbo. "Can I help you?" How does one sound so polite and confused at the same time? 

"That remains to be seen. I'm looking for someone to share in an adevnture as well as someone who can help this lovely young lady with a place to sleep tonight". Gandalf myseteriously asks with his bushy eyebrows raising in question. Seeing Bilbo's eyes on me I turn on my most innocent smile to him as well as giving a quick curtsy as Gandalf told me before was the proper way to introduce yourself. Cracking a small smile he nod's and motions for me to come through the gate, I gently squeeze the Wizard's hand in goodbye as I walk through the gate. Thanking Bilbo I stand behind him as Gandalf works his magic. 

"Of course the young miss can stay here tonight. However an adventure? Now, I don't imagine anyone West of Bree would have much interest in adventures. Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner". Getting flustered he fiddles around with his mailbox, grabbing some letters he begins sorting it while not looking at Gandalf, perhaps he was pretending that the Wizard was not there and would disappear? Looking back up he can see Gandalf is still stood there, looking more and more flustered he starts walking up the steps to a green door, quickly following behind him I have to come to a complete stop as he whirls back around: "good morning". How can this Hobbit be so polite? 

Gandalf then boomed out which made us both jump slightly: "To think that I should have lived to be good-morninged by Belladonna Took's son, as if I was selling buttons at the door". Chuckling to myself at the affronted face Gandalf had put on I grin, he was a very good actor. 

"Beg your pardon?" Poor Bilbo. 

"You've changed, and not entirely for the better, Bilbo Baggins". That was slightly harsh. 

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Bilbo questions while looking Gandalf up and down. 

"Well you know my name, although you don't remember that I belong to it. I'm Gandalf" i see the Wizard puff up his chest, "and Gandalf means ... me". Well i feel that was very anti-climatic but looking at Bilbo i seem to be wrong as he suddenly looks extremely excited. 

"Gandalf... no Gandalf, the Wandering Wizard, who made such excellent fireworks! Old Took used to have them on Midsummer's Eve. Ha, Ha! Well. Hmm. I had no idea you were still in business". His excited stuttering rolled into a huff and poor Gandalf looked absolutely scandalized. 

"And where else should I be?" Glaring at the Hobbit, i worry my lip between my teeth; this discussion was not working in our favour. So much for the Wizard being magic with words. 

"Ha, Ha, Hm, hmm" Bilbo waves his pipe around frantically at other holes before stuffing the tip back into his mouth. 

"Well, I'm pleased to find you remember something about me, even if it's only my fireworks. Well, that's decided. It will be very good for you, and most amusing for me. I shall inform the others". Gandalf concludes, I smile and walk up to the door while waving goodbye to the Wizard, I knew poor Bilbo was not going to react to this news very well. 

"Inform the who? What? No. No. No! Wait. We do not want any adventures here, thank you. Not today, not-mm. I suggest you try over the Hill or across the Water. Good morning". He repeats in frustration before grabbing my hand and dragging me inside the Hobbit Hole aswell as slamming the door shut. Amused I stand back and watch the poor Hobbit lean against the door in relief, until we start to hear a scratching noise, seeing his stricken face I gather this isn't a usual noise. We both peak out the window by the door to see what was happening but before we could get a good look the Wizard appeared at the window and all you could see was his eye giving poor Bilbo and myself a bad fright. Bilbo umps behind a wall to hide as i stare at the eye, seeing him give me a quick wink and then leaving. Looking back out the window i see Gandalf hurrying away down the path and then out of sight. 

"It's okay Master Baggin's he has gone now. I am really sorry that he frightened you, are you okay?" I mother the Hobbit seeing him look a bit pale. He waved my questions away with his hand as he wiped his brow with a neatly sewn handkerchief. 

"It is okay Miss, I am sorry you had to see that. Now, what is your name?" Smiling i hold out my hand for hi to shake. 

"I'm Marcy Fiore, it is a pleasure to meet you Master Baggin's, please call me Marcy or Marc none of this Miss business. Thank you ever so much for letting me stay at your ... er ... Hobbit Hole". I stumble at the end, do they call their Hole a house or a Hole? 

"Well Marcy, it is lovely to meet you also. Welcome to Bag End and please call me Bilbo, would you like something to eat? It has passed luncheon but it is close to Afternoon Tea and I just made some lovely seed cakes and scones if you would like". He bustles around the Hobbit Hole as he leads me towards what I am guessing is the kitchen. 

"That sounds lovely Bilbo, thank you. I seemed to have accidentally missed all meals this morning". I state as I stare in awe at the cozy Kitchen, everything is just gorgeous. Seeing him look up at me worriedly i raise my eyebrows in confusion. "What?" 

"You've missed all meals? Even second breakfast?" He sounds absolutely horrified. 

"Yes, it is kind of a long story but I can tell it you if you would like?" He grins at me nodding, chuckling at his enthusiasm i sit myself down on a small stool. 

"But first you need food!" 

"Bilbo, I think you and me are going to get on famously!" I laugh as he joins in chuckling as we sit at his small table after he has rushed around getting all different kinds of meats, scones and bread and butter, loading up the table with gorgeous food until i thought i was going to drool. 

While eating I tell him of my mysterious journey so far, including where I am originally from. He seems to understand and squeezes my hand when I explain I have no one to return to back at home and states that I am welcome to stay here until i get money coming in to get my very own cosy little Hobbit Hole. Smiling I can't help but feel that I am going going to love it here! 

 


	2. Introduce yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Marcy finally meets some of the Dwarves, but they aren't what she expects. She bonds with Bilbo and meets a certain Dwarf who is sure to turn her whole world upside down.

Me and Bilbo chuckle our way into the evening where he showed me maps of the surrounding areas as well as filling me full of cake and tea till I thought I had gained over 100 pounds. Bless Bilbo's heart he then made me supper including a fish and some potatoes, drooling over the plate I blush when I hear Bilbo laugh. "Sorry Bilbo but you cook such excellent food it would be difficult not to drool." I stutter with embarrassment. He shakes his head as he places his plate down on the table opposite mine.

"If you were not a Dwarf Marcy I would bet any gold that you were a Hobbit." I giggled as he squirted lemon over his fish.

"Now I will take that as a compliment!" I smile at the Hobbit while passing him a napkin as I lay mine on my thighs, picking up my knife I go to stab the fish when Bilbo's doorbell rang, looking up at him in confusion he shrugs his shoulder while standing up. Hiding my excited smile, I walk behind the nervous Hobbit, I will soon know what an actual Dwarf will look like! Opening the door, we find a tall, bald, Dwarf on the door step looking out to the horizon. Bilbo hid a squeak of fear but unfortunately the Dwarf might have heard him considering the way he turned around and glared at us both.

Now I'm not one to judge but I thought Dwarves were meant to be small? So why is this one towering over both me and Bilbo? Glancing at his attire I can't help but stand back slightly in worry, he was covered in weapons not to mention the knuckle dusters on his hands or the mean looking tattoo's over his head – who on earth gets tattoos on their head?! What frightened me the most was the glare he was giving Bilbo, never had I seen such distrust in someone's gaze before without knowing the person. However instead of killing us both he surprises us by bowing. Huh.

"Dwalin, at your service." His deep baritone voice seems to drum out of him. Hearing Bilbo squeak again I nudge him in the back trying to bring him back to his senses. Thankfully my sharp nudge seems to have done the trick as he stands taller and ties his robe tighter around his rotund belly. "Bilbo Baggins, at yours." He replies, trying a gentle smile I bow slightly at the Dwarf whose eyes meet mine in a hardened gaze.

"Marcy Fiore at yours also Mister Dwalin." I try not to squeak like a coward, hopefully it seems to have done the job as his eyes soften slightly and he gives me a slight upturn of his mouth which I can only assume is a smile to him.

"As I am at your service lass." And then he walks in completely uninvited.

"D-do we know each other?" Stuttering Bilbo follows his movements while toying with his fingers. Holding in a huff I roll my eyes, moving back into the kitchen I stare longingly at the fish but put both of them on a plate, I could only guess with how hungry I was that the male Dwarf, Dwalin, must be famished. Placing some rolls on the table but saving Bilbo two I turn around when I see Dwalin stalk in through the door way, smiling I motion to the food.

"Would you like some ale Mister Dwalin?" I ask while grabbing a pint mug thing to fill for him.

"Aye lass that would be good, but no Mister business t’is just Dwalin." His deep voice makes me feel slightly comforted, smiling more broadly at him I go to fetch him some ale from inside Bilbo's pantry.

When I return I also give Bilbo the two rolls I had saved and let him eat as I study the Dwarf in front of me, seeing him eat the head of the fish made my stomach roll, quickly I go to the hallway where Bilbo's doorbell is ringing again.

"It's okay Bilbo, I've got it." Smirking when I hear him grunt I open the door to another Dwarf, this one however looks much friendlier … kind of like a short Santa Claus. Grinning at his forked white beard and happy little grin I curtsy in the purple dress that I had borrowed off Bilbo's cousin as the Dwarf bows.

"Balin, at your service, my lady." Holding in a giggle as his beard brushes the ground I step back to allow him through the door. "You must be the lovely Miss Marcy Fiore that Gandalf was telling me about." I nod while tucking a curl behind my ear hiding the slight flush of my cheeks.

"You are too kind Mister Balin, Bilbo and a Dwarf named Dwalin are just through there if you would like to see them, can I get you anything?" Hey my Mother brought me up to be a good hostess, especially when the original host seems to be having a hard time using his words. Before he could answer me, he let out a slight laughter and exclamation which made me jump.

He waltzed into Bilbo's living room while catching Dwalin with his hand literally stuck in Bilbo's cookie jar, silently laughing I stand next to Bilbo as the two Dwarves manage to insult each other and bang their heads ferociously against each other's. Oh god, please tell me I don't ever have to do that!

"Uh, excuse me; sorry, I hate to interrupt, ah, but the thing is, I'm not entirely sure you're in the right house." Bilbo stutters but it doesn't seem to reach the two dwarves ears as they totally ignore him and walk into his pantry, I'm sure I heard Dwalin ask if Balin had eaten. Looking worriedly at the Hobbit beside me I see he was no longer there, startled I quickly scampered after him to the pantry.

"It's not that I don't like visitors; I-I like visitors as much as the next Hobbit, but I do like to know them before they come visiting”. I shuffle my feet thinking how me and Gandalf had basically pressured Bilbo into letting me stay with him, god could we have been any ruder? Feeling a soft hand on my arm I look and see softness in two hazel eyes. "Now don't you think I believe that of you Miss Marcy, you aren't throwing my blue cheese around my home and you are quite a lovely guest so do not worry." Blushing at his soft tone I nod and squeeze his hand gently, "thank you, Bilbo".

The moment was broken when the doorbell rang, seeing a determined look on his face I quickly stepped out of the way to watch the Hobbit storm towards the door. At his disappointed squeak I assume another Dwarf is at his door, I turn back to the pantry chuckling to see the two Dwarves smiling at me, or well Balin smiling and Dwalin more smirking than anything. Why do I feel like I am in trouble?

"Well now young Miss won't you escort me into the dining room." Amused I offer my arm to the elderly Dwarf and lead them both to Bilbo's dining room, hearing voices from the front door I can't help my curiosity. Seeing my distracted gaze towards the door I see Balin and Dwalin give each other a knowing look, Balin pulls me to the side by my arm so I was out of the door way. "All in good time Lass." Feeling a blush spread up my cheeks to my ears at being caught, I send him an unsure smile when I catch the mischievous glint in his eye, I have a feeling Balin was up to something. Hearing a scraping noise and Bilbo's high-pitched voice made me turn to Dwalin.

"Dwalin, I don't suppose you could go save Bilbo from being attacked by whoever is out there, please?" Seeing his smirk and nod I sigh with relief at least Bilbo will be saved from being mauled by whoever has come in. "So, what is it that you need help with Mister Balin?" I turn back to the dwarf who is staring around the room.

"Well my dear we need to fit a lot of dwarves in this room, so we need to move some of those cupboards." Looking at the sturdy cupboards I nod and together me and him pick one up together and start to move it into a spare room, of course I had to walk backwards so Balin was leading and telling me where to go so I didn't expect to walk into something. Let alone a person! Whipping my head around I nearly drop the cupboard until a pair of strong arms came around me and grabbed the cupboard. Peeking over my shoulder a pair of twinkling brown eyes stare right back into mine, my cheeks start to flush as I give him an unsure smile.

"Careful, we don't want to be breaking Mister Boggin's things now." His cheeky tone made the blush spread across my cheeks to the whole face and neck, oh please don't let me drop this cupboard now!


	3. Dinner Time!

Recap: "Well my dear we need to fit a lot of dwarves in this room, so we need to move some of those cupboards." Looking at the sturdy cupboards I nod and together me and him pick one up together and start to move it into a spare room, of course I had to walk backwards so Balin was leading and telling me where to go so I didn't expect to walk into something. Let alone a person! Whipping my head around I nearly drop the cupboard until a pair of strong arms came around me and grabbed the cupboard. Peeking over my shoulder a pair of twinkling brown eyes stare right back into mine, my cheeks start to flush as I give him an unsure smile.  
"Careful, we don't want to be breaking Mister Boggin's things now." His cheeky tone made the blush spread across my cheeks to the whole face and neck, oh please don't let me drop this cupboard now!

Securing my grip on the cupboard I see Balin chuckling to himself: bloody dwarf set me up! Turning my head slightly to the left to look at the dwarf who was standing close to me while his arms were nearly encasing me, trying to hide the redness in my cheeks with my hair I peek up at chocolate brown hair surrounding a cheeky looking face with longish stubble on his cheeks and chin. Looking up further I see his mischievous eyes were locked on my face. I start to feel a slight pulling sensation from my chest towards this dwarf. Shaking my head at the absurd feeling I flick my eyes back up to his.

"I do not believe we have ever met Miss … ? Are you Bilbo's wife?" His husky voice made my eyes shut of their own accord, mentally slapping myself I scold my body and brain. For goodness sake the dwarf has barely had a conversation with me and my body was all for jumping his bones. Wait, did he ask if I was Bilbo’s wife?   
Snorting with amusement, "Miss Marcy Fiore”. Seeing his bemused face I hold back a smile, "that's my name." He nodded while his eyebrows pulled together almost in confusion, what could possibly confuse him, maybe it's because I haven't explained I am not Bilbo's wife? "And no, I'm not Bilbo's wife just a guest staying with him." His eyebrows hold the furrow though a small smile twitches at the corner of his lips. Noticing his hands and arms have basically taken all the weight of the cupboard I loosen the strain on my own.

"Well I assume you both have this cupboard under control so I'm going to go help Dwalin with whatever he is doing." Stuttering the last bit of my sentence when I feel the dwarf behind me move closer making my stomach have clench with the pulling sensation growing stronger, I quickly duck under his arm making my escape to the left of him and try to walk calmly into the dining room.

"Ah there yeh are Lass, come on, need yeh help shifting this." Hearing Dwalin's booming voice sends me a wave of calmness,s at least I don't feel any pulling sensation with him … maybe I ate something bad? Seeing him next to a bench I rush over and help him move it to the one side of the huge table. Turning around I nearly bump into another dwarf, however this one had golden hair and he had two dangly pieces of beard on either side of his smiling lips. He looked like the other dwarf who I bumped into earlier.

"Marcy Fiore, at your service." I stamper out quickly when Dwalin coughs, obviously I am not used to dwarvish custom yet. The blonde dwarf bowed low the ground and took my hand in his placing a kiss on it.

"Fili at yours my lady." His voice though husky it wasn't the same as the other dwarf's. Smiling at him I pull my hand out of his gloved one, turning around to see if I could help any more I walk straight into another chest, looking up I see those coffee-like twinkling eyes staring down at me while an amused grin was tugging at his lips, quickly stepping back I nearly trip over my own feet. These Dwarves need to start wearing bells!

"I-I I'm so sorry!" Was it possible to die from blushing too hard? Perhaps I would be the first. Embarrassed I go to walk around him, but his hand grabbed mine softly, feeling a slow burn raise from my fingers up my arm I look at him confused. He hurriedly bowed over my hand and kissed it gently, sending shooting sparks up my arm, looking up at me again as he stood.

"Miss Marcy, I didn't get a chance to say earlier but I am Kili" his voice sent tremors through my body again. Gulping I nod at him like an idiot, trying not to notice how his eyes linger on me. Hearing the doorbell ring again I look to the doorway, Bilbo's angry comments to himself made a grin grow on my lips, poor Hobbit he is going to go permanently grey if he keeps stressing. Looking back at Kili, who is still staring at me which is starting to creep me out, I gently pull my hand from his. Feeling cold now his hand was not in mine I push down those feelings.

"I better go check on Bilbo and make sure he's not killed anyone at the door." I explain as I start to walk towards to doorway.

"Yes, we wouldn't want that would we." Amused, I shake my head at him while walking towards the door.

"Bilbo? Are you okay?" I ask seeing him standing still, worried I hurry forward until I see a big group of dwarves all on the ground trying to squirm their way back onto their feet, laughing I pull the first dwarf up that I can see. A young one with brown hair and slightly hair on his face, bowing slightly he hurriedly pulls up the others. Hearing a familiar chuckle, I see Gandalf stood behind them all with an amused twinkle in his eye.

Grinning I run around the group of dwarves, "Gandalf!" Hugging the wizard, his resounding chuckles made my smile grow as his huge arms encase me in a returning hug. I know it may seem a little weird but having the wizard around at least makes me think this is not a dream and that I am going mad.

"Marcy, I hope you haven't traumatised Bilbo too much in my absence." His gentle voice made some of the dwarves turn and give me a strange look.

"Oh no Gandalf, though I think a few of the …er … other guests make have made Bilbo's hair slightly grey though." I reply while helping him in through the door. Seeing all the dwarves stood and looking at me and the wizard I take a slight step into Gandalf's cloak, Gandalf did warn me that certain dwarves were not overly found of strangers and I do not really want to try my luck now.

"Ah my friends let me introduce Miss Marcy Fiore, she is a good friend of mine and I hope you all treat her with respect. Marcy, this is …" Gandalf then raised his hand and pointed at all the dwarves "Ori, Dori, Nori, Bifur, Bofur, Bombour, Oin and Gloin, I assume you have met the others who came earlier?" Looking up at the wizard I nod slightly dazed, that's a lot of names to try and keep in my head. Smiling at the dwarves I see the one who I helped up – Ori I think – walk forwards and bow slightly.

"Ori at your service." And then it became a war ground on who else could introduce themselves to me. Laughing in the end I curtsied to them all.

"Marcy at yours as well" I grin at Ori who had stayed beside me and had introduced his brothers Dori and Nori, looking at their exaggerated hairstyles I could help but grin, I really needed to do something with my own hair instead of letting it hang down my shoulders and back.

"I think our friends are quite hungry Marcy, you wouldn't mind helping them get some food would you my dear, I fear Master Baggin's might be a little more hostile." Gandalf asked looking down at me, nodding I turn to the pantry and quickly scurry there before any of the dwarves could claim the food. Thinking fast on my feet I grab everything I would need for a meat and vegetable stew, quickly rushing to the kitchen I grab Bilbo's biggest pot and start the oven thing, thankfully I had been watching Bilbo do it earlier, also helps I was in Scouts and learnt how to make a fire also. Starting on the stew I boil the water and cook the meat as I cut the vegetables, I always used to help Mom cook when I was younger, I used to sit on the counter and help her cut the vegetables or watch as she showed me how to make certain food taste even better with the right herbs.

Thinking of her I wonder what she would think of me now, in this kitchen with twelve dwarves in the room next to this one, the guest of a Hobbit and helping a Wizard with an unknown quest. I hope she would be happy and proud of me, she always did say I belonged in a fantasy land, living a normal life was to boring for me. I guess she was right.

My thoughts were interrupted when I hear Bilbo telling the dwarves off:" Those are my plates! Excuse me! Not my wine. Put that back. Put that back! Not the jam please … excuse me!" A pause and then he carried on with a more confused tone, quickly glancing out of the kitchen I see Bombour carrying four cheese rolls, laughing I shake my head, these dwarves were certainly interesting. "Excuse me. A tad excessive, isn't it? Have you got a cheese knife?" Grinning I stir the stew, seasoning it with some basil, pepper and salt I let it simmer for a while.

"Cheese knife? He eats it by the block." Yes, I certainly think these dwarves are going to be very interesting. Seeing Dori come in and search through the cupboards, confused I carry on stirring the stew watching him from the corner of my eye, he pulls out a teapot and some cups with a triumphant grin.  
"Would you like me to boil you some tea Mister Dori?" I ask, he nods and hands me the teapot as he sorts out a tray.

"Thank you my dear, chamomile would be perfect." Nodding I search the cupboards until I find some and quickly put it in the kettle thing and let the water boil, feeling eyes on me I look back and see Dori looking at me.

"Are you okay Mister Dori?" He smiles and nods. "Not used to seeing a woman dwarf, usually they are hidden in caves by their families or husbands." Laughing at his explanation I take the kettle off and pour the tea into the teapot.

"Well I have no family nor husband to hide me away, and I feel I would be quite bored being hidden away so perhaps that's a mercy on my non-existent husband." I tease him as I place the teapot on the tray he found.

"You have no family? At all?" He asks his hands stop fiddling with the cups.

"None. Haven't for a long time but it's fine do not worry!" I smile at him as he gives my hand a soft squeeze. I watch as he leaves the kitchen towards Gandalf … hmm definitely going to be interesting. Feeling another gaze on me I look to the left of Gandalf and see Kili staring at me while carrying a wooden barrel with his brother, blushing I quickly flee back to the pot on the stove and stir again, least I could blame the blush on the heat from the oven if anyone asks. Hearing footsteps coming into the kitchen I see Bofur and Bifur walk through.

"Sorry to bother you lass but we smelt something fantastic." Bofur's strong accent reminded me of my uncle from home; he had a slight Irish accent. Beaming at them both, I motion them closer.

"Well the stew is for all of you however I don't have the muscles to carry that all the way to the dining room I don't suppose you could help me?" I ask while grabbing two dish cloths to hold the handles of the pot. Both Bifur and Bofur grabbed the cloths before I could do anything.

"Now don't you worry your pretty head off about carrying this, we'll do it." Bifur signed something to Bofur in which Bofur rolled his eyes, seeing my confusion he grinned. "My cousin said I should have offered straight away."

Amused I turn to Bifur, "not everyone can be as thoughtful as you Mister Bifur, thank you though!" His small smile made Bofur look at him strangely as they both carried the pot into the dining room, grabbing as many bowls and spoons as I could I hurried after them and set the bowls on the now crowded table. I don't think I have ever seen so much food! Feeling a gentle hand on my arm I see Balin smiling at me.

"Come sit by me lassie, I think it'll be safer than you getting squished by one of these brutes." His eyes twinkled with amusement, nodding in agreement I sit between him and Nori, seeing the starfish haired dwarf I see him flash me a good-natured grin, returning it I help myself to the food and soon have a small pile on my plate. Digging in as well-mannered as I can while there is food flying everywhere I can't help but laugh along with everyone else when Dwalin pours ale into Oin's hearing trumpet and Oin blows all the ale out. Feeling one set of eyes on me every now and then I try to ignore the heat where I can feel the stare from the brown-haired dwarf sat near the end of the table.

Fili walks down the table with his hands full of ales while he kicks food out of the way by accident, chuckling I quickly grab one out of his hands before he drops it, sending me a thankful grin he carries on and gives the other dwarves one each.

Hearing someone shout "On the count of three" I see each dwarf raise their ale to their lips, oh it is so on. Seeing Balin's unsure gaze at me I grace him with a cheeky wink as I raise my tankard to my lips. "One! … Two! … THREE!" I don't think I have ever heard the dwarves be so quiet as I quickly drink my tankard as fast as I can, thumping it down on the table when I finish I see Dwalin and Bombour are the only ones finished. Seeing their shocked looks I can't help but smugly grin at them both. When the last dwarf finishes their drink everyone begins a burping competition, Balin smirks at me as I shake my head. I may be able to drink like a man … er male dwarf, but I draw the line at burping competitions,

Finally, all the dwarves finish eating, I don't think I’ve ever seen so much food consumed at one sitting, I think I am going to like being a dwarf. Standing up I grab a few empty plates and take them to the kitchen and start filling up the sink with hot water.

"I don't want to get used to them. The state of my kitchen! There's mud trod into the carpet, they've pillaged the pantry! I'm not even going to tell you what they've done in the bathroom; they've all but destroyed the plumbing. I don't understand what they're doing in my house." Bilbo's voice rang out as he walked through the kitchen into the hallway with Gandalf trailing after him. Sighing slightly I see what Bilbo means, everywhere in the Hobbit hole is now dirty, especially the floors. Biting my lip worriedly I walk into the hallway ready to apologise to Bilbo when a plate wizzes straight past my head, feeling a soft hand, which made fire race into my veins, on mine it quickly pulled me to the side of the hallway out of the danger zone. Looking up I see Kili's cheeky grin.

"Careful, wouldn't want you knocked out by a stray plate now would we." He smirks as he and his brother, I learnt that at dinner, start throwing and kicking plates, tankards, mugs and cutlery around the Hobbit hole and into the kitchen where Bifur caught them all. He and the other dwarves helped clean them all and pile them up neatly. Knowing nothing was going to get broken I joined in the last bit of their song:

"Pound them up with a thumping pole  
When you've finished, if any are whole  
Send them down the hall to roll  
That's what Bilbo Baggin's hates!"

Giggling I follow Kili back into the dining room with all the other dwarves and see Bilbo's shoulders slump when he realises the dwarves hadn't done any of the things they had sung about. Smiling I softly squeeze his arm.

"Breath Bilbo, everything will be fine!" I whisper to him as he looks annoyed at all the dwarves. He starts to relax before the doorbell rang once more, silencing all the dwarves. Me and Bilbo shared a worried glance as we hear Gandalf state:

"He is here."


End file.
